


Please ignore this spam post, trying to figure out how to post on AO3

by ChibiLincoln96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, please ignore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiLincoln96/pseuds/ChibiLincoln96
Summary: Testing, testing, is this thing on? Please ignore this Spam post, I'm trying to figure out how to post on AO3. This is a trial run.
Kudos: 2





	1. Ok, so this is how you post multiple chapters?

Testing, testing, is this thing on? Please ignore. Gotta figure out how AO3 works before I post my first fic.  
Wouldn't want to embarass myself.  
Liyjjytytdqbju66hgxsqsefhkltrgfds

Did it work?


	2. Once again, Testing out the  functionality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession while I'm here posting in the Harry Potter Fandom

One time I had a sex dream about Rubeus Hagrid, even tho I'm not attracted to him IRL. We did it up against the table in his shack. I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I woke up more sympathetic to the character, wondering why more people don't ship him. He's to nice to not have a spouse. Ah, poor Hagrid.   
I mean, I know size kinks are a thing. Shoot, now I've got to change the rating to M because of this confession. Oh, well we're here to test how to use this site, so there's more practice for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Testing notes.   
> Coolio. I'm sorry to waste your time if you actually clicked on this.


End file.
